Automation systems are often used in manufacturing plants. For example, in the automobile industry, automation systems are used to control movement of various component parts in a manufacturing plant to position the component parts for various manufacturing operations. Such automation systems may utilize tooling booms that carry multiple tools, such as, for example, vacuum cups. The automation systems may include multiple tooling booms for each manufacturing plant.
One concern with the use of tooling booms is the tooling boom either not being properly seated within, or falling out of, a disconnect housing that is fixed to a robotic arm or the like. In either case, should the tooling boom fall out of the disconnect housing, the component parts and other equipment may become damaged, or someone may be injured.
Traditionally, the operator connects the tooling boom to the disconnect housing and actuates a handle to push a member against a portion of the tooling boom. In other words, the handle is turned until the operator “feels” that the tooling boom is frictionally retained within the disconnect housing. However, there is no mechanism that tells the user that the tooling boom is properly seated within the tooling boom and retained with an appropriate force.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that includes disconnect housing that both senses when a tooling boom is present in the disconnect housing, and when such a tooling boom is properly retained within the disconnect housing. However, it is also understood that in automation systems where less than all of the tooling booms are required for a particular application, that a disconnect housing arrangement is needed that still permits operation of an automation system.